


day*6. MAKEUP IS NOT ONLY FOR GIRLS

by eloveated



Series: JAEHYUNGPARKIAN*WEEK [6]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Day6 - Freeform, F/F, Femme6, JaehyungparkianWeek2018, Makeup, day6shipweeks2018, girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloveated/pseuds/eloveated
Summary: in which jae doesn’t want to get her makeup done for a show and a certain bassist hottie in her band finally convinces her.





	day*6. MAKEUP IS NOT ONLY FOR GIRLS

high school band!au

*

 

Jae = park hyun jae (jae)

Brian = kang young mi (briana)

Wonpil = kim hae won

Sungjin = park soo jin

Dowoon = yoon joo won

 

Ehehee, girls

*drools*

 

...it is a bit of a weird concept tho :/

***

day6 were getting ready to perform in their school's battle of the bands, but jae was refusing to get her makeup done.

"c'mon, hyunjae-unni... it's really not that bad!"

joowon dragged her unni toward the makeup station behind the stage, jae protesting along the way. "no way, joowonie!  i'm not getting my makeup done!!!"

"but... you need to, unni!"

"no i don't!" jae pulled away from the cute girl's strong grip and vehemently shook her head. "i am NOT getting my makeup done, and that is final!" she rubbed her arm and looked over at joowon. the girl's shoulder-length hair was pulled up into a low ponytail, her bangs hanging down around her face and constantly getting in the way of her eyes. despite this, a vague sensation of blue was visible around her eyelids, a touch of black eyeliner accenting her eyes' puppy-like sparkle. her nose and cheeks gleamed from the highlighter softly applied to her skin, and her toothy smile became even cuter because of the gentle application of natural pink gloss to her lips."i know you look good with yours, but i still don't want to..."

soojin came over to them, strumming on her guitar and turning the dials from time to time. "it's not like it will hurt, hyunjae-unni. they're not going to rub acid on your face." she blew a strand of her short auburn hair out of her eyes and continued to casually tune her guitar. soojin's eyes were decorated with a light streak of brown eyeliner and a thin layer of golden glitter. her cheekbones stood out because of the slight bronzer below them and her pink-tinted lips fit in well with the whole look. 

"just because i'm a girl doesn't mean i have to wear makeup!!" jae burst out, stomping her foot in anger.

"it's not because you're a girl that you're getting your makeup done, unni... look over there! even amber-oppa is getting his makeup done, and he's a boy!" soojin sighed out, stopping her tuning and resting a hand on jae's shoulder. "we have to get our makeup done so people can see that we have eyes, a nose, and lips. otherwise, you would just look like a head without a face to the crowd!"

a voice then sounded behind jae and she jumped in surprise. "you don't want to look like a head without a face, do you, unni?!" 

jae turned around to see their synth and keyboard player standing there. haewon beamed at her unni, wrapping her arms around jae's taller frame. her french braid neatly circled around her head, pinned in place with bobby pins. flowers adorned her brown locks. they matched with her light reddish makeup, which opened a window to her gleaming eyes and her wide smile. jae smiled over at her, complementing her efforts. "you look so pretty, haewon-ah."

"thank you, unni!" haewon blushed, a soft smile resting on her crimson-touched lips. "soojin-unni did my hair and edward-ssi did my makeup."

"it suits you well."

"i'm sure you wouldn't mind it so much if edward-ssi did your makeup for you..."

jae's face screwed up in a scowl. "no way i'm letting any beauty products touch my face. no fucking way..."

"aish, you ungrateful girl." a young man walked over to them, standing only slightly shorter than jae. makeup adorned his face, lightly tracing out his features, and jae gawked at him in wonder. "i spend all this time bringing out people's faces and you just spit on my work like that?" he sassily pouted and stuck his hand on his hip. "no fucking way."

beside him, a tall girl walked up and peeked over at everyone. "hey, jae-unni. it's your turn." 

the blonde felt a blush creep up her cheeks as youngmi walked up next to who she guessed was edward-ssi. the bassist's chin-length silver hair was brushed over a thick roundabout headband. her eye shape was sharper than usual on the outside because of the black and grey makeup lightly overlapping her water line and eyelids, which accented just how soft her irises were, with her comforting brown gaze and her considerate pupils. her cheeks had a slight blush to them which easily softened them, and her chin was framed well with a light layer of bronzer and highlighter to contrast how well-sculpted it was. and her lips... oh how jae wanted to kiss their faded softness, taste that watermelon lip gloss on top— "but... i don't want to," jae weakly murmured. 

edward puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms. briana walked past jae, whispering in her ear, "if you do it, i'll let you kiss me."

hyunjae's spine erupted in buzzing tingles and an electric shock passed through her brain. "i'll do it!" she shrieked out, grasping edward's shoulders, who suddenly looked quite pleased. 

"finally came to your senses," he muttered out between chuckles, ushering the blond girl over to his makeup stand, where he quickly outlined her eyes with a dark brown pencil, slightly brushed her eyebrows with a brown eye pencil, traced her cheekbones and nose with a highlighter and bronzer, and painted her lips with a few layers of soft orangish-pink lipstick topped with a slight gloss. "there you go."

the guitarist looked at herself in the mirror and then bowed to the makeup artist. "thank you, edward-ssi. you're very talented."

the man shyly covered his face with a sarcastic 'huhuhu' type of laugh and then clapped his hands together once. "practice. now go find your band. you're going on the stage soon."

"thank you," jae repeated, a smile on her face. she walked over to where her guitar was and then made her way over to the rest of the day6 members. she set down her guitar on a chair and crept up behind briana, who was kneeling down next to the sound system and turning its dials. the blonde leaned over her and wrapped her arms around the silver-haired girl's shoulders. resting her cheek on briana's shoulder, she murmured out, "where's my kiss?"

"you're gonna smudge the makeup, unni."  briana smiled and lifted her shoulders in an attempt to pry the other girl off herself. 

jae whined in protest and continued to cling to the bassist. "we've been together for two months and you still haven't let me kiss youuuuuu." the guitarist pouted. "i want to kiss you so baaaaaaaaad."

"but i want our first kiss to be something special. so let's win the battle together so it can be meaningful."

"how about i give you a motivational kiss before we go on stage first?" jae cheekily replied. 

"no thanks." briana laughed and gently traced the callouses on jae's fingers. "i don't want to have to get my makeup done again."

then the blond girl was groaning and their group was being called to perform. 

*

"and the winner is..." the host lowered his mic to do a drum roll and then dramatically hollered, "DAY6!! congratulations, girls!"

surprised and elated, the group huddled together, hugging each other tight and yelling out in happiness. briana turned to jae and breathed out, "you can kiss me now, jae-ah."

and the blond girl kissed her without hesitation, their locked lips concealed by the rest of their group mates huddling around them like a sort of shield against the rest of the world. 

 

***

I don't kno shit about makeup, don judg meeee

But... Yah... me, what kind of ending was that?:/ it suxked ass, I kno... I'm so sorry, all my endings do *cri*

ALSO: while checking that i was using the right honorifics, i found out that -ssi does not mean what i thought it did (it means stranger/acquaintance, wth??), and now i'm low-key feeling an urge to go back to my oneshots and change them... but i;m too lazy, egh


End file.
